Starcrossed blades
by Ryzuya
Summary: Continuation of Hakuouki season 2: At the brink of death, Hijikata finds himself unable to escape a challenge from the mythical Oni, Kazama. Is this just a fight to attain his mate, Chizuru or are these demon's sights set on something else entirely. Parings: Kazama x Hijikata and maybe Sexy saito x Hijikata -and okita x chizuru :o
1. Moon dance

**Description:** Within the Last episode of hakuoki season 2. This is an alternate version of Hakuouki continuation beginning from the scene where Hijikata fights kazama after escaping from the battlefield at the brink of death.

**Pairings:** Hijikata & Kazama

**Disclaimer:** Hakuouki and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to dearest Akatsuki Kaori sensei. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no rights reserved.

**Plot**: In this version, the relationship between Hijikata and Chizuru never escalades to what happened in the original plot and the other members of the shinsengumi are still alive excluding Isami kondou, the ex-commander of the shinsengumi. After Hijikata gets shot, he commands chizuru to run to safety and she complies while he seeks refuge within the cluster of Sakura trees; where Kazama finds him.

Okee. Here we go. This is my first fic so pardon any absolute wrongness xD. Enjoy this insight to my imagination…where I NEED our two hotties to be pining for eachother at the end. Muahahahha ^.^

**CHAPTER 1-moon dance**

The moon shone down at the scene unfolding before it as the two figures glared at eachother underneath a family of sakura trees. Graceful faces withholding no mirth as if this night only was their last chance to determine the stronger of the two. Midnight dark hair danced softly caressed by pink petals gently embracing the sculpted face of the commander of the Shinsengumi. Lips stained red with blood uttering a painful gasp as his abdomen bled profusely displaying a tell-tale fatal mishap. Even in pain, his slender fingers never left the hilt of his katana, as he stood up tall, lavender eyes watching his opponent for any signs of weakness. But no, this Oni never showed such signs. For he was the epitome of the royal blooded mythical being known for their cold-bloodedness and unmistakable strength combined with powerful healing abilities. This particular Oni known as Kazama Chikage, despite being arrogant and cynical was not entirely cold-blooded but was like a ghost; wondering aimlessly, relying only on his survival instincts which where etching him on, seeking a mate. A female bearing the oni blood; one he had surprisingly found in the midst of the Shinsengumi and in particular, under the protection of the human standing right in front of him; with whom he longed to engage in a Fight to the Death knowing he was different from the hundreds of men he had defeated…. ohh.. soo easily. Was it purely coincidental that what he sought was being guarded by this man?

He didn't know the answer to that question but he definitely knew that he yearned for the pleasure and pain which could only be achieved during fights and the utmost bliss one got from striking down a worthy prey and now….he **had** found his prey. He knew, this man…..Hijikata Toushirou, would fight to protect his underlings and would not go down without a fight.

Hijikata had proven this so many times, during which Kazama had abducted his chosen female conquest; Chizuru Yukimura and was surprised by Hijikata's actions as he ingested ochimizu; a potion developed by Koudou Yukimura under the Bakufu's order, giving the user the ability of extreme regeneration. However, it came with side-effects of bloodthirstiness and a transformation into a demonic state similar to Oni.

Unlike the true Oni, those who ingested this potion and survived the transformation were known as Rasetsu and found that they experienced fatal weakness after every transformation. Kazama fuelled by pride, longed to prove that Hijikata could never become half of what he was; a true Oni. He had found an opponent worthwhile and planned to enjoy this to his maximum satisfaction. Why…. you may ask. The truth was that…Kazama yearned to feel alive.

After living a long insignificant life, wherein he watched the wars and cruelty of the silly puny humans who never failed to amuse him with their animalistic ways of living. He believed that betrayal of ones kin was a sin punishable by a means worse than death and yet the humans betrayed their kind time after time leading to meaningless bloodshed in this Bakufu era, the age of the Samurai.

He had found one man who could lay his life down for his kin. After living for so long, he needed this. This rush that could only be achieved in a fight with this man, whose eyes blazed with determination. 'Maybe, just maybe I would finally find oblivion tonight', these thoughts raced through his mind filling him with anticipation.

"_I see you are alive_" he smiled eyeing the injured human.

Silence graced the night for what seemed like hours to the two figures as the wind whispered whispering softly swaying past the Oni; silky straw-blond hair rustling across his face as his deep wine-red eyes refused to leave that of his prey.

"I didn't expect to see **_you_** here" Hijikata's voice pierced the silence as the sharp edge of his blade, unsheathed and ready to strike, glinted in the moonlight as he stood straight and tall with poise.

"_You Rasetsu eat away at your life the more you fight, in the end you** are** just a replica_" his lips and wine-red eyes never failing to hide the mockery and unspoken mirth fanning his features.

"Replica you say….." Hijikata only but spat out the word "I **will** defeat you and live on" he growled, within a second long silky dark hair morphed into white contrasting his blood-red eyes and bloody lips against pale-white skin. Kazama's features transformed immediately, red eyes morphing into a golden-yellow hue with dark demonic slits and twin horns resting above his forehead completing the alteration and within seconds the sound of clashing blades exploded. The two men moved gracefully trading lightning speed slashes almost impossible to follow, which only ended up being blocked by the others' blade. After a continuous repeat of furious, swift attacks and blocks, the two men ended up in a blade-lock.

"_You're just a fake, know your place_!" He moved swiftly slashing at Hijikata's arm before executing a roundhouse kick. The alleged man side-stepped while blocking the attack but didn't foresee the incoming kick which ended up at his abdomen. Within seconds he crashed against one of the Sakura trees with full force, smashing his back and landing with a painful grunt. Blood slid down his forehead, his back aching dangerously as he attempted to stand; stabbing his sword deep in the damp earth utilizing this as an aid to rise as he glared through deep red eyes half covered with the similarly coloured fluid. "Are you angry …at ….what I am because …I…..a **human** _may _surpass you?" he groaned ..each word pronounced slurred, in-between panting puffs.

Kazama stared at the slouched human, eyes emotionless but Hijikata could swear he saw something else in those cold depths…pain….interest?

After what seemed like hours, the Oni lowered his katana, lithe form striding towards the panting figure purposefully. Hijikita eyed the demon as he approached, within a blink of an eye he felt warm fingers wrapped around his throat, pushing hard forcing his head upwards. "Ah….h hah" he gasped through each strangled breath a little surprised. Kazama slammed him back, up against the tree pondering over ending this duel and the words the man currently glaring at him had said to him. "I could kill you right now".

Kazama stared into the Samurai's eyes and knew that this man was not like others, at that moment he admired his will and determination when faced with danger and…..also how he always protected his underlings with all his strength. A bit annoying he'd say…..but overall, a promising opponent.

"ghh…ha...won't …go down ….easily.." he managed, groaning lightly, as he pulled his right knee upwards jabbing it hard against tender flesh in-between his opponents' legs earning a surprised pained grunt as kazama retreated barely dodging a deadly slash across his chest. Bellowing, his fingers trailed up his chest touching the dripping blood in a manner uncomprehending of what just occurred. "_hmph I see…_" he glanced upwards at the fleeting petals slightly smirking. He purred, "_It would be my pleasure to make sure .y.._" before he could complete his sentence, a loud thud forced his attention back to his opponent . Inches away lay Hijikata, sprawled with his face buried sideways onto the green grass; sweat glistening on his pale forehead.

"_hmnn…_" the demon purred huskily walking up to the unmoving figure. "_Did I overdo it…_" he grunted staring ahead emptily not sure what to make of the situation. He knew that the exhausted Samurai was not up to par with him at the moment due to the injury he sustained at the battlefield which he had watched from afar with disinterest. A sharp noise interrupted his thoughts, followed by gunshots and men panting and the clash of blades.

_'Ugh measly humans and their battles…_' he grimaced as he turned into the thick forest walking away. …...Or ….so he thought…as he glanced back to the unconscious body. "It would… be a waste." He muttered to himself… trying to excuse his next action. Crouching down he pressed two fingers against the human's neck, finding what he was searching for he picked the unconscious body up placing him over his shoulder ever so easily before disappearing into the night.

-end

Pheww..that was fun ..…Hopefully you guys like it PLEASE post a REVIEW on YOUR THOUGHTS. It would give me encouragement that some people give a s**t ...this will help me continue on a few more creative delicious scenes. ;D ideas on next scene appreciated too. tnx


	2. The Beast within

**Disclaming:** I own nothing except my OC yumi,Hijikata's oni-san, Hijikata's mum and weird twist to the plot. Pardon the shortness of this chapter

Thanks for the reviews: **Okita Lizzie and Knighting Gale**.

**Chapter 2**- The beast within

_NB: Hotoke-sama- buddahs _

Clad in forest-green yukata, the slender fingers of a woman at her prime stroke dirt off the face of a petit boy with more feminine features adorning his porcelain face, as he smiled upwards playing with the woman's long dark-midnight hair. After a while he pouted, "okaa-san …why do I have long hair like you while nii-san doesn't?"

Giggling softly she lifted the boy up in her arms. "Because **Hotoke-sama** adores long hair" she laughed jokingly pulling his chubby cheeks….the scene blurred as pine and incense aroma glided through the unconscious form's senses…

"Tosh….sa"

He swore that he could hear words lightly repeated continuously whispered softly, as he felt something wet over his forehead.

"Toshizou-sama".

Deep lavender eyes flickered hazily. He stared blankly at the kneeling female next to his head. Her soft brown hair reminded him of Chi.. 'Ahh..the gunshots..soldiers! Chizuru…**kazama**.' These thoughts crashed into his mind wreaking havoc while he attempted to sit up as a sharp pain shot-up his abdomen. His head ached viciously, shooting white hot pain up his temple, his ribs…and back. Oh God!, he felt like crap…

Soft hands helped him sit up slowly "you shouldn't move yet, your wounds are yet to heal",

He stared at the clean bandage wrapped around his abdomen and noticed he was newly clothed in a dark-blue loose kimono. "Where am I?" he croaked.

"You are in Ezo…at master Chikage's estate …" The information sunk in, as he had thought Kazama resided only in Kyoto, which would be much more convenient as he could return to the headquarters located there easily.

She moved the towel into a bowl of water; squeezing it gently. "Master calls me Yumi….Ichizou Yumi", gracefully she bowed her head entirely to her lap. "Chikage-sama asked me to tend to you. How are you feeling?"

Sighing heavily as he attempted a weak smile, Hijikata Nodded gently to confirm his wellbeing "….arigatou."

She smiled eyes shutting halfway, shaking her head softly. "Thank Chikage-sama, I am but one of his servants" she gestured, before bowing her head again, shifting to rise, slowly striding towards the door in her tightly wrapped pale-rouge embroidered kimono before she slid the door gently sideways; revealing clear dark-sapphire sky stretched outwards, before sliding it shut behind her.

Left in silence, Hijikata frowned at the thought that he was unconscious for nearly a whole day as he studied the small room, coated with dark-auburn expensive mahogany wood as the soft candle light reflected over its shiny surface. He grimaced at his long hair, spilling all over his back and shoulders, wishing he still had his white head band and hair tie. He'd always hated having his hair down as it brought attention to his **delicate** features.

'Ahh…but **Hotoke-sam**a adores it.' He mused, chuckling silently. After a few seconds, melancholy adorned his expression as he recalled his deceased mother, his siblings and the bizarre dream he'd came across. Interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open, he gaped at the intruder fully clad in a creamy kimono held loosely around his slender waist with an unusually designed maroon obi, completing the attire with an open layer of dark-brown embroidered kimono framing his firm but slender shoulders.

The **lithe** figure leaned against the wall, left arm coiled across his abdomen while right arm reached upwards to sculpted lips holding a long wooden tobacco pipe. Taking a long, deep puff; he eyed the figure watching him, with long dark hair embracing his….beautiful face. Yes he had thought it. The human was unusually beautiful sitting there glaring with no remorse at him. After a long…awkward silence, the blond figure exhaled…_ "You **do** have something to say to me?"_

Hijikata glared darkly wishing he could walk up to him and wipe (smack) off that stupid smirk across his face.

_"Is that a respectable manner of behaviour towards someone who you owe your life to?**" **_the oni asked as if in answer to the human's unruly thoughts. "How immature" he continued with an unspoken mirth in his eyes.

"Wha..I.." He stammered, slightly flushing embarrassingly. He exhaled heavily, "I understand ….you're right." After a long pause he mumbled a low, "thanks for your hospitality" while he wondered what exactly had transpired after he blacked out; knowing full well that they had been fighting close to the battle field and surely, he should as well be dead…if Kazama had left him back there.

Well, there was no reason kazama should help him, so …why did he? Gratitude and concern washed over his eyes as he prayed that Chizuru had followed his commands and swiftly returned to the headquarters. 'Hajime-kun should be back from his mission by now so she should be fine" he reassured himself silently.

_"Hmph…i would be troubled if my prey died due to a silly reason such as a bullet injury.._" mused Kazama, interrupting Hijikata's thoughts.

'Huh?... Prey?' Hijikata frowned darkly. "How impudent…I am not your prey" he growled watching kazama snicker as he smoked nonchalantly

_"Hmn let's see…..yes you are ….seeing as i could squash u like a fly anytime._" He smirked, deep-red eyes meeting dark-lilac.

More than fed up, Hijikata attempted to rise and leave the presence of the amused demon and his more than irritating tobacco fumes before his rage exploded and he did something he would definitely NOT regret, only to be dazed at his staggering weakness as he moaned painfully.

_"I should remind you that you did lose a lot of blood….i am amazed that you even have the strength to be angry right now when you should be dying of bloodlust"_ he mummured.

"I don't have time to listen to your opinions righ…cough.. cough" he bellowed as his eyes immediately morphed red and his hair snow white. The unimaginable, jabbing at Hijikata's senses as the room seemed to reveal a bloody hue. His throat pulsed and ached as he felt a thousand needles jabbing at his innards and before he knew what was ensuing; he found himself half-crawling, launching at the unshaken Oni.

Kazama smirked, left arm leaving his waist as if he already foresaw the event as he immediately caught the approaching Hijikata in his grasps, fingers closing around his throat earning a strangulated growl. The raging Hijikata he held, snarling savagely at him with hands grabbing at his chest with unnatural strength. Kazama uttered a curse as he let his pipe crash to the floor in order to gain more leverage on the struggling creature. Awed by the pure strength the transformation had provided the fatally injured human.

-x-

Okay as a gift to my esteemed readers, next chapter you get some yummy treat. Review please. No review= No encouragement :'c


	3. Unbidden Confusion

-coughs- i see the light - and its Hijikata seme 3 grins~ enjoy people x

**Chapter 3- Unbidden confusion**

Kazama gripped tightly at the creature's throat as he pushed, forcing both of them crashing forward, as they ended-up against the wooden floor with a loud "thud". With lightning speed, the oni pinned the snarling Hijikata, knees tightly holding his hip down; right hand still tightly wound around the creature's throat. With his left hand, Kazama trapped Hijikata's struggling hands over his head. The sound of heavy panting filled the air as the lithe form underneath the oni sagged, submitting to the brute strength of the being above him.

_"Tsk.. guess I have to give you my blood now"_ he hissed feeling more than pissed at the human he had saved. He pondered on how he would give him blood as he could not give him his wrist due to their current position.

Silent searching red-eyes stared upwards at the face of his 'supposed' enemy, licking his lips revealing two slightly protruding canines, purring inaudibly. The sound seeming to vibrate an invisible energy off his exposed chest: through a slightly open kimono, revealing a creamy expanse of unblemished skin. Kazama glanced at Hijikata's fangs comprehending the exact gesture on his face which was emphasized by beautifully sprawled mass of dark-silky hair.

Kazama frowned realising that this beast was unconsciously trying to ….**seduce**… him in order to get what it wanted. Nevertheless, he complied leaning an inch downwards, his neck met warm lips as Kazama silently hoped that the relaxed creature would not immediately ravage his neck and he was surprisingly right, as Hijikata's lips brushed softly against the warm soft flesh in acknowledgement. Seconds later, fangs sunk sharply into the sensitive expanse of rosy skin.

_"Arrh…"_ kazama growled gritting his teeth as he tightened his grip on Hijikata's hands above his head, pulling slightly. Feeling the jerk, Hijikata growled back, tensile muscles of his neck contracting continuously as he sought to sink his fangs deeper for an enhanced blood flow, earning another groan from his donor.

The warm elixir hit him like a drug; totally rendering his senses a complete mess as he swam in a deep sensation of pure, non-condescending bliss. "Nnhh.." He moaned, breathing faster as his fangs grinded into the spot causing sharp hot pain to shoot up his donor's neck.

_"Ahh,…Toush..izou_" he groaned in anger "_would you ple-ase seize from doing that_" he growled through gnashed teeth. 'I give the damn human an inch and he takes a mile'. Hissing, he released the man's hands while he used his now unoccupied hand to clamp down tightly at Hijikata's throat ready to squeeze if the beast refused to comply.

Feeling his hands being released, he immediately grabbed at Kazama's kimono, pulling harshly at the collar next to his neck over his shoulder, to provide more access to the soft enticing flesh. Kazama noticed this, not knowing what to make of the desperate human's actions which were currently threatening to …to…**undress** him. He flushed lightly "_get your hands off me now!"_ he growled applying more force as his grip at the human's neck threatened to strangulate.

No…no he needed more. Panting hotly, Hijikata ignored the protests being thrown at him as his lips and tongue worked at the neck swiftly, urgently sucking and licking all traces of misguided blood trails before moving inches away from the twin punctures to sink his fangs deeply into the soft flesh where Kazama's neck curved down gracefully onto his shoulder.

"_hnn ahh._." husky moans escaped the lips of the oni as he shuddered; fingers digging into Hijikata's hair gripping tightly, while his left hand slid downwards; pushing against Hijikata's chest…half-protesting/coercing. Fingers touched what he could have sworn were ...hardened nipples. Kazama cursed inbetween moans while Hijikata's relentless fangs and tongue worked continuously, promptly and accurately inside and against his donor's neck as dark deep crimson trailed down his neck and slowly onto his clavicles; pooling and streaming onto Hijikata's chest.

Hijikata groaned pushing the pair upwards almost into a sitting position with his fangs still buried in his victim's neck while his hands grabbed, pulling at the fabric at the oni's back, shuddering as he felt hot skin pressed closely against his body.

Kazama huffed, as his hanging kimono sagged down from his shoulders revealing creamy muscular abdomen marred with crimson trails; his fingers now streaming deep into the human's hair as he lost all initiative. All he currently felt was the deep gorging **pleasure**, penetrating and ravaging his neck, guiding hot desire down below his abdomen, pulling within his manhood.

Realising what was transpiring, he bit his lip reprimanding himself at his shocking actions. Just on the verge of light-headedness, he decided it was time to put an end to this….awkward situation. Fortunately, the main cause of the alleged situation had started drifting back to consciousness.

Relieved that his fangs and those devastatingly soft lips and moist tongue had retreated, kazama pulled away withdrawing his fingers from the human's hair hastily while he glared heatedly at Hijikata with fully flushed cheeks.

-x-

Sluggishly bleeding neck and shoulder revealed tell-tale punctures while swishing short blond hair brushed lightly against the owner's nose as deep lavender eyes stared back at red ones in confusion. Amidst all this disorder, Hijikata suddenly blushed uncharacteristically as the situation unfolding '**on**' him registered itself. "wha…why are you …." He paused gaping as the man on top of him adjusted his kimono looking beyond pissed…and flustered, before he arose, turned and walked away from the tranquil body whose stare he could feel, ploughing into his back, as he approached the door; sliding it sideways.

"Kazama-san…." He exhaled softly. Realising he had not referred to the oni with his given name in a while.

"_What._.?" he muttered emotionlessly, turning around to face the now-standing figure; his eyes scrutinizing curiously towards an uncovered delicate nipple, confirming what he had apparently felt underneath his fingers.

"Forgive me if I…. attacked you..I was-"

"_There's nothing to forgive_" he interrupted, _"you were just following your…instincts which needed an immediate ...source of blood…"_

After a minutes silence, he muttered _"Consider yourself lucky for having gotten it from a pure-blooded Oni such as myself"_ he grimaced; just as a prince who had just mounted a high horse looking down at a peasant. After he took one last glance at the human, he exited feeling beyond troubled, but many years of practice had trained his facial expressions; giving no hint of how... **violated** (he blushed at the thought)…and..God forgive him, he couldn't deny the sudden influx of** lust** and dark pleasure he had felt. Or 'still' ... felt. 'Am I feeling… sexually frus- no! I have dealt with those 'human-like' feelings a long time ago, yet why…..why did I..' he paced, feeling disturbed. It's not unusual for male oni to seek other males, infact his own subbordinates, his two fellow oni cronies Kyuujyu Amagiri and Shiranui Kyo are mated. But it was a different story when the other male happened to be ...a human. He bit his lips at the thought; sudden hatred morphing from pure sexual energy. Who could blame him? The spoken human had not only challenged his pride as an oni but now...he..he

-x-

Hijikita gaped continuously as kazama slid the door shut as he overheard yumi's name being called. Adjusting his attire he frowned, 'did I do …that to Kazama-san?'

He exhaled a long breath which he realised he had been keeping while he silently ruffled his hair. Once again, Kazama had saved his life and he just didn't feel good being indebted to this demon, not once, but twice even. He sighed again.

_"**Demon**? Hahaha but you are also one of them now. You can't deny that you enjoyed his life essence and now you shall crave it till you die_" ghosted a sadistic voice within him.

Hijikata gasped staring at his reflection against the shiny surface of the auburn polished wood. Crimson tainted his lips with sluggish streams of it extending down to his chest, staining his kimono. Who was he to call anyone a demon? when he….had just proven that he was even worse than-ugh…this was _the pot calling the kettle blac_k.

_He was a **monster**, a beast that ate at its' own life for power, a creature that feasted on the blood of others, a freak not from nature, and his vie for power had led him to this fate_. He chuckled feeling his eyes tear up hotly as his fingers trailed against his cheeks in disbelief as he felt the warm liquid give way, unlocking the gate to the dam which had always been tightly shut within his heart.


	4. Unbidden Intrusion

**Unbidden intrusion**

Thanks guys for the reviews. Im still kinda torn on our second lemon scene :O

-X-

"Yumi…"

"hai, chikage-sama. The said girl immediately materialised out of nowhere, half-kneeling with head bowed, infront of her master; whose hair she noticed, looked completely dishevelled along with his kimono.

"Attend my guest and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble when he awakes" he commanded straight-faced.

"Hai" she responded watching her master return to the main house.

Years of serving him had thought her not to question or give opinions to the masters' decisions. Now she was curious towards this..guest.

-x-

Hijikata awoke with a start, dry tear tracks staining his cheeks along with his tousled hair and blood stains visibly adorning the hem of his kimono. He looked like he was attacked by some animal. He stared at his unkempt appearance, "hahaha..and who was the one doing the attacking "_"" he laughed sadly, embedding his fingers into his hair, stroking at it gently in a failed attempt to look more presentable.

He stared startled as a knock interrupted his actions. The door slid open as Yumi ushered herself into the room carrying a tray of drinks and medicine.

"Good morning toshizou-sama, I hope you are feeling much better now."

She smiled kneeling next to Hijikata's bedspread, laying the tray beside him. He smiled back at her feeling overly self-conscious at his appearance which she took note of. Hijikata gently took the herbal medicine, gulping it down hurriedly.

"arigatou, I feel better than last night"

Yumi nodded noting that his wounds where completely healed without scaring as she removed his bandages. This wasn't very shocking to her because she had tended to Chikage-sama once, and a similar phenomenon had occurred. She knew what chikage-sama was and was very honoured to be serving such a being. However, she was surprised to have found out that the supposed guest was also an **oni**.

Moreover, his lips and chest where blood-stained; she wondered if this had something to do with her masters' similar state. 'And his beauty could rival even that of chikage-sama..' putting all the evidence together, she thought… smiling casually at the said man.

"well, you do look much better compared to last 4 days" she coughed gesturing to his wild appearance. "I think a hot bath would do toshizou-sama greatly-"

"What? I have been here for…almost 5 days now?" Hijikata exclaimed. "How..is…" he gaped confusedly.

"Toshizou-sama, you have been unconscious for 3 days straight. You only just awoke last night"

Hijikata stared bewilderedly, gathering his composure, before he thanked her again for taking good care of him, then he stood up.

"I will have that bath now if you'd please show me the way" he smiled.

The young girl stood up gesturing politely at the door. Hijikata stepped outside inhaling the smell of the evening air as the cool breeze seemed to blow away all his thoughts and fears. Hijikata took note of how large the estate was as they walked past several beautifully designed doors which led to different rooms, before approaching a large garden with a huge cherry blossom tree growing gracefully tall right in the middle surrounded by different wild flowering plants; completing the scene was a beautiful stream of clear water running right beside the huge tree. Hijikata paused to take in the beautiful scenery.

"Beautiful isn't it…chikage-sama had it made saying it was highly necessary, he always spends evenings here" She smiled reminiscing on her precious memories of her master. After few minutes, they both tore away from the striking scene heading back to the hot-spring.

Later, they approached a tall wide door which seemed to have the sign "men" engraved above. Yumi paused bowing her head gracefully, "here it is, call me if you need anything else" she smiled before turning to the opposite direction and after a few seconds, was nowhere to be seen.

Hijikata paused before sliding the wide doors open, as his eyes gaped at what lay before him. The hot-spring was a vast expanse of beautifully carved rocks and steaming clear water surrounded by more beautiful cherry blossom trees. This was three times the size of the hot-springs they (shinsengumi) were used to in Kyoto.

'Tch- rich show-off"

He chuckled. Hijikata noticed a small bathhouse just to the corner behind one of the trees. He decided to take a bath first.

After few minutes, he exited the bath house feeling much cleaner. His dark-long wet hair clung to his pale face and back as he slowly approached the huge hot spring, gently soaking his completely naked body into the steamy bubbling water.

"ahh nice~" he exhaled totally satisfied. Hijikata submerged himself, slowly diving into the depths of the clear water, staring up at the misty dark-blue sky. He felt absolutely refreshed and strong. Taking long strides, Hijikata swam to the far-end of the vast expanse of water; taking in the breath-catching view of the cherry blossom petals floating slowly in mid-air before landing on the steamy water.

"So I've been sleeping all day" he sighed

'Come to think of it, ever since I changed, my sleeping habits have been worsening, I feel much stronger at dusk' he sighed deeply, caught in his troubling thoughts about his duty and returning to the headquarters. How could he return, after he had failed so many soldiers who lost their lives? Why..why was he alive. He frowned choosing to forget all his troubles for a moment.

The whole room was hidden in a mask of dewy mist, giving a feeling of seclusion, which Hijikata gratefully appreciated at the moment. He pulled his wet long hair to the side of his neck, as he rested against a rock. The water pulled at his waist as he stared off at the tree. After few minutes of blatant staring, he gasped in shock as the mist underneath the tree few inches from him moved slowly to reveal a certain blond-haired figure.

-x-

Kazama was not quite prepared for the sudden intrusion when he realised that a certain man had disturbed his solitude. Who would dare?

'Ugh it's probably that purple sea-weed haired teenager of a comerade, Shiranui' he grimaced. 'The fool never failed to annoy him with his arrogant attitude. All he always seemed to care about were duels. Hmph..not like I care, as long as he remains loyal.'

He glanced at the figure moving slowly over to the bathhouse, before sighing as he returned to his peaceful privacy.

After few minutes, he realised that the boy had re-entered the hot-spring. Ignoring the intrusion, kazama's thoughts strayed towards last nights' events. His crimson eyes glazed over slightly, as his lips** parted** with a soft sigh. Slightly frustrated, kazama stroke his blond hair as the sound of water splashing pulled him back to reality. He glanced over few inches in front of him, frowning at the supposed "shiranui" swimming towards his corner. He had to have a word with this idiot.

After few seconds, the figure reached shallow water, rising up to reveal dark long matted hair sliding down his shoulders. Kazama paused blinking twice as he realised that shiranui did not possess pitch-black straight hair, neither did he have porcelain skin. Shiranui was as wild as his tanned skin and definitely possessed a tattoo to complete his arrogant figure.

He gasped reprimanding his stupidity. 'That's…' He frowned slightly, demonic slits in crimson eyes contracting shortly instinctively to see through the misty scene. He wasn't ready to face Hijikata, saying that…..yet …why couldn't he tear his **gaze** from the human's figure?

He watched as the** lithe** figure raised his hand to his hair, **slender** fingers sliding in, gracefully pulling the long locks to one shoulder. Kazama's eyes followed every single detail, including that of the clear drops of water running slowly from a streak of his hair, down his tout lips to chin …neck… before pooling against his slender clavicle earning a gulp from the flush-faced silent viewer.

Kazama realised that the human had not noted his presence yet. He was satisfied with the distance between them, he couldn't bear to talk to Hijikata …looking so** flustered** and—

He was suddenly interrupted by a tense gasp coming from towards the human. The look on his face said it all. Hijikata was **shocked** and dumbfounded.

-x-

**[A/N]: mahaha cliff hanger. **

**please review each chapter guys. i love you =^.^=**

**kaza: ugh review or i'll kill you..measly humans =.=**

**Ryzuya: kaza~chan Dx**

**Hiji: urusaii ..demons like you need to be punished v_v**

**kaza: heh~ lets see who will be doing that "punishing"**

**Ryzuya: guys.. guys.. gett off my A/N**


	5. Demonic Lust

My sincere thanks & apologies goes to **MissSexyRain**,**Failing wings,Riko,** **Bluebird, unknown chibi and esteemed Guests ** for reviewing and essentially encouraging me through this unknown journey i have decided to take. Apologies for holding this up for long, its all due to exams and revision as i am a 2nd year university mongrel. You shall be rewarded with my dawdling attempts at fulfilling your hunger. teeheehee x.x

**Disclaimer:** Hakuouki and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to dearest Akatsuki Kaori sensei. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no rights reserved.

**Chapter 5****- Demonic lust**

-x-

The two figures remained still in the warm water, staring at each other through a misty canvas. Any bystander would have thought that they were having a staring-contest (while naked). Torn in-between standing up and exiting the edgy scene or staying here to enjoy the awkward silence, Hijikata was bewildered. Not only was he not ready to see his sworn-enemy, but he was definitely not ready to see him naked anytime soon. Not that there was anything wrong with men being naked in a hot-spring. It was quite normal, but ….he felt different, self-conscious. Oh yes, he'd just already 'apparently' violently molested another man's neck. To make things worse, he could now remember few details of last night's occurrence. After the very awkward wetdream. The gods curse him, he meant.. Nightmares... he'd had, where…the oni was half naked on top of him …panting and moaning…as he relentlessly penetrated and sucked at his-

-Hijikata flushed slightly, his eyes drew towards the oni's neck, searching for any bitemarks; which he couldn't find. He sighed slowly-

"_How are you feeling_…?"

Kazama interrupted, after a long debate on what his next action would be, he had chosen to stay and converse with the human, avoiding him forever would not suffice.

"I am..feeling much better…." He paused.. "ari…gatou" He mummured

Kazama couldn't help but feel a little happy at the human's words. "Are you afraid..?"

"wha..what? why should I be…"

"_Then come closer, …you are still indebted to me for your life you know_." Kazama chuckled. "_Can't hear you from afar and I suppose you have important matters to discuss"_

Hijikata inwardly sighed, before rising to move towards the oni. He thanked whatever god there was for preserving his modesty, as the water was high enough to pool at his hips while he walked over to the demon. As he approached, he noticed that the oni was also "hidden" around his hips by the dark water. He couldn't stop his eyes from scrutinizing the lithe, muscular chest framing the demon.

Hijikata stood beside the oni underneath the tree.

"I…about last night…I sincerely apologise…" he stared sideways at the mass of blond hair entwined behind a peeking small ear.

Kazama stared ahead, before turning to meet lavender eyes. The two figures held eye contact in a contemplating silence and Hijikata shivered; his traitorous breath refusing to let. Exhaling softly, Kazama murmured "_you are forgiven_" as he summoned the strength to pull his eyes away from those lilac orbs.

He couldn't quite lay a finger on what had changed between them. One second he was enjoying the dark pleasure of wanting to hunt down this man, another second he was…reeling from pleasure from… His cheeks flushed lightly remembering the lips of the man few centimetres away from him, his..fangs and his..tongue. He had never been bitten. No one could or would have dared to lay a hand on him.

Hijikata found himself trying to figure out the oni's mood. He couldn't turn to look at his face, as it would be quite obvious and embarrassing, so he peeked sideways to find slightly reddened ears …the said man had his head slightly bent.

"kazama-san …are you alright?" He wondered if the hot water was making the oni dizzy.

"_..yes im_….".he panted as he felt his face getting hotter and dizziness took over for a minute. He opened his eyes to find strong arms around his waist and slick warm body pressed to his. Silence took over for few minutes.

-x-

Hijikata frowned worriedly; he knew he had taken a lot of blood from the oni last night. Guilt bled into his features and he didn't think twice as he instinctively caught kazama who sagged slightly against his chest.

Kazama swore inwardly, he literally didn't know what to do. His treacherous body seemed to like the feel of the one pressed against it. He didn't know what came over him. His demonic eye slits contracted again and soon the oni could not hold back the straining ache he felt, he needed to touch this body. He could hear his conscience saying no, but his fingertips trailed over the human's chest slowly exploring what he had failed to.. the previous night. He shivered slightly as his eyes softened and his lips drew closer to the lithe form against him.

-x-

Hijikata stared at the form leaning against him, as his actions came crashing back into his head. The oni's slender fingers were suddenly pressed against his chest, and he felt soft warm lips trailing against his clavicles as hot breath ghosted across his neck, lips slowly parting to give way to moistly hot soft tongue which glided up the human's neck.

Hijikata shivered stumbling an inch backwards as his back met the rough bark of the huge tree behind him. He was trapped!

Losing the warmth infront of him, kazama smirked, his demon horns erupting to the surface as he inhaled the smell of shock and slight lust emanating from the human gazing at him with an unreadable look.

_"…I can smell your lust.._" the demon purred hoarsely.

"Why did…you do that….what do you…?" Hijikata asked bewilderingly half-glaring. He was a conservative man who did not bother to indulge in measly nuances such as sexual intimacy between a man and a woman, (neither did he comprehend love between two men as being normal): he had given his all into the way of the Sword.

The demon took a step towards the confused man, leaning ever so closely to his body but not quite touching as he placed his hand beside the human's head against the tree, leaned in against his ear.

"_you yearn to ravage this body as you did before.._" he whispered huskily, smirking darkly. Shock washed over the human's features… 'w..wat is this demon saying'

Kazama could not control himself; he loved feeling this powerful by letting his true self out.

Hijikata was dumb-founded at the implications of the bastard, denial tearing into his eyes as he refused to meet those of the oni. Fine….He had dreamt of doing more than…partaking in this man's blood. He had dreamt of… violating him, the dark rush he'd get by dominating this oni who he thought he could surpass. He was changing, he was not the man he was before he drank ochimizu…damn! He wasn't the man he was before he tasted this oni's blood. He wanted more…he wanted to possess…..to ravage… to violate this strong, graceful demon…and that was the blatant truth. He did not understand any of these newly found desires. Hot steamy puffs escaped his lips beside the oni's ears.

"**_That's it~ …Be honest with yourself, you need his blood to survive, you want this demon_**" purred a sadistic voice in Hijikata's head.

Hijikata exhaled slightly as he ignored the dark voices within him, his thoughts were already being engulfed by the heat sipping through the onis chest onto him. He could feel that pulsating vein literally tugging at his fangs. Within seconds, Hijikata's canines protruded and his world morphed into 'blood'. His elongated nails ghosted across Kazama's spine.

-x-

Kazama could feel the human's last restraint being torn to shreds as sudden warmth ghosted across his back. Ugh this felt so right….his ancestors forgive him ..He was aching for that maddening sweet pain that had been forced onto him. He shivered against Hijikata: porcelain chests slid warmly against each other as hard flesh below their hips accidentally pushed against the others'. Kazama moaned lowly as he felt the grip at his back tighten with slender nails sinking into muscular back. The 'demon' in him ached to touch this enticing human squashed so erotically against his figure, but was being restrained by his humane instincts. He would not give into this …incredible insanity.

Not long ago he had only but longed to thrust his sword through this human and prove his superiority while enjoying the man's last breath as he died in his arms. But now…what was happening to him? This was madness. His cronies would laugh to hell at him if he was seen like this…pining for a mere human. Kazama contemplated as his body yearned for the unthinkable.

"_ahhhh.._"

He exhaled softly as sharp fangs claimed his neck, sinking deeply earning a satisfied groan from the human. Kazama groaned in pleasure as he finally felt Hijikata's teeth in his neck while his senses seized all reasoning as the human's wet long hair writhed across his chest and that alluring scent engulfed him whole. God. The unique sensation of having his blood drawn was all he could think about; rendering his knees dysfunctional as he leaned fully against the coercing Hijikata. He was being devoured and his soul longed for it.

_"..ahh..Hiji….ka.."_

Hijikata couldn't comprehend the situation he was in. Hearing his name being called he refused to ponder on what was about to be demanded of him. No amount of restraint was going to pull him away from this soft flesh, this devastatingly enticing life-giving elixir. His fangs worked with precision; deeply and relentlessly coercing, sucking, licking and thrusting mercilessly within the oni's punctured neck as crimson tracks slid down his back, spilling into the warm water. Fingers slid into Hijikata's now silver hair; gripping tightly. Hijikata needed more and he took more: thrusting his fangs deeper with fingers digging into the oni's back, earning a loud moan from the man currently pushing him backwards pressed against the tree with his body and-

"-ngghn!." Hijikata was forced to pull his fangs out of the man as he breathed hotly against the appetisingly bleeding punctured hole. Crimson slid down the corner of his lips as he shivered feeling hot-white pleasure shoot up his abdomen as Kazama's warm hard manhood began to sluggishly push against his. "Kaza..ma wha-t…s-stop…hahh"

Kazama had surrendered completely to his** demon** as Hijikata began to ravage his neck; extracting the darkest pleasure within him. Now his mind was bent on mercilessly violating this prey.

_"Hijikata…_"

He purred lowly sliding his arm around the man's hips while purposefully grinding his manhood harder against his preys' as his ivory fangs slurred the whispered syllables, sending shivers of fear, desire, lust…and something inexplicable, writhing butterflies in his abdomen.

"Kaza..ma..let me g-go this is not…" Hijikata demanded as his temperature suddenly elevated when the oni's strong hand grabbed at his pulsing manhood, and when he began to stoke it in pumping motions, Hijikata **lost** it.

All feelings of wanting to escape this delightful devil seized to exist; he let out a guttural cry arching his back and thrusting his hips into the oni's fist while his silky- raven hair rolled wildly against the tree bark. Kazama couldn't resist the tempting form currently being submerged into the depths of wild pleasure. He worked the hard flesh faster all the way to the shaft as his knee grinded against the soft musculature encasing the writhing human's testicles, earning another deep groan which instantly morphed into transcending continuous cries and pants as he pressed his manhood against Hijikata's; stroking the two simultaneously. The two figures writhed rhythmically, hot steam escaping their lips as their moans melted into the splashing sounds erupting from their passionate movements in the water.

Kazama needed _**more**_.

**[A/N]:Oh yes my darlings,watch out for next chapter.**

**please continue to review each chapter guys. helps LOADS**

**kaza: Ry-kun your being such a cock-blocker right now. =.=**

**Ryzuya: Q_Q ...i didn't do it intentionally**

**kaza: ohh you know you do! v_v**

**kaza: . oi Hiji-chan~ tell Ry he's disturbing us**

**Hiji: c_c im lost in heated desire remember? so i cant comprehend you idiots right now.**


	6. Enslaving Fireflies

**WARNING:**** Mature Lemon**

**Inspired by song: Broken Inside by Broken Iris (check it out 3)**

**Chapter 6****: Enslaving fireflies**

His blond wet hair glided sluggishly against Hijikata's chest as his tongue slithered wetly against the writhing human's clavicle, moistening the warm flesh as he moved his tongue, the pink muscle glided slowly upwards sucking underneath his jaw; nipping the soft connective-tissue at his neck.

Hijikata's body tingled in the wake of the sucking and stroking that he couldn't help grabbing at Kazama's arm, whose manhood grinded against his in their wet moist fluid. He was being milked dry. Biting his lip in a restraining cry, his body tensing and jerking, reaching the edge as he arched his back, climaxing: his white-hot seed spurting hardly all over Kazama's fingers and manhood.

Kazama's heartbeat sped, his gaze currently scrutinising the tout **lips** of the human panting and whimpering from an intense orgasm. Hijikata watched the oni , eyes moist and glazed.

".i...we should..s stop ..can't.." Hijikata murmured nonsensically panting hotly. 'what am I doing…I ..captain of the Shinsengumi..being_'

"_why should we stop..."_ Kazama whispered, hot breath ghosting against Hijikata's lips.

-x-

After a mind-blowing climax, Hijikata's mind had slowly started recovering from whatever spell (if there was any) being cast on him. He needed to get away from this man before things escaladed and he…gave into his seductive, enticingly delicious,.. His tongue slid against his lip unconsciously. ' what...am I thinking? This man tried to kill me…and ...saved me. That doesn't mean I s-should let him…d-d-….never!" He flushed lightly as he glanced at the smirking Kazama whose thick wet member pulsed slowly against Hijikata's groin.

"Kazama..you.." He stammered unable to find the words, Hijikata stirred his body sideways. He needed to get away...Now! He couldn't deny this infuriating** need** anymore. He yearned for the **inevitable**. Another minute more around this being ….and he would lose all initiative! His heels picked up pace as he ran swiftly …or so he thought…It didn't help that he was being barricaded by deep water.

Kazama gaped as his prey slid away from him urgently seeking escape. He was dumb-founded. He leaned back against the tree: lips parted with one arm crossed over his abdomen and other lifting slender fingers grazing against his lower lip as he eyed the graceful form swimming towards the rocks, lithe body emerging out of the dark water with long mossed hair embracing his lean back.

Hijikata stood next to the waist-high rock with his back facing the springs as he picked up his towel hastily and wrapped his waist up. His heartbeat calmed down as he listened for rushing splash of water to confirm his pursuer's presence…But heard none.

Puzzled, he turned around slowly glancing back towards where he had left the oni only to be caught by surprise, shocked to a halt. The demon was right next to his feet, crawling out of the dark water as his slender fingers protruded slowly sliding sleekly up Hijikata's leg. The said man shivered staring down into the mysterious demon's eyes which seemed to ….speak a thousand words. He watched as Kazama began to gracefully glide up his body, pushing him back against the rock in the process; each ounce of his chest, chin, abdomen pressing against Hijikata until he arose fully to look straight into the human's eyes.

"_**I want you**"_

The whispered words rolled off Kazama's lips in buttery waves emphasizing his need as he leaned into the human with one bent knee in-between Hijikata's legs, while his palm slid up against the humans's biceps, fingers gripping tightly as he leaned in. A fraction of an inch closer was all it took, and his lips were being pressed against the humans'.

Hijikata froze as he was caught under the demon's passionate gaze with unbelievably tender lips grazing against his. Kazama was waiting for the human to pull away in a frightened fit only to be pulled in and onto the human's firm chest as his lips responded, crashing and sliding his tongue into the oni's hot cavern in a passionate trance of desire. Few minutes into the night and the two bodies were rolling against eachother, ripe lips hungrily sucking in the others' hot breaths, entwining tender flesh; tongues wrestling and delving deeper into the others' mouth.

"nn kaza.." Hijikata couldn't decipher the situation he was in. He kissed Kazama deeply and passionately, eyes hazily shut, teeth crashing against the others' as the oni's weight pressed Hijikata harder against the rock.

Hijikata's fingers drove deeply into Kazama's unruly hair when the oni had somehow hoisted his hips up against the rock, settling in-between his legs. The two figures moved urgently against each other, toned muscles writhing against the oni's back, teeth seeking the other's lips; nipping, sucking, licking and tasting the other deeply.

_'O god he tastes unimaginably divine..i..need..t_-'

Kazama's arms wound around Hijikata's hips, fingers trailing upwards sliding against his neck and gripping the human's dark sprawled hair into a pony-tail as he pulled downwards earning a groan.

Panting deeply, the oni gazed into the human's longing eyes. No words were needed. Their bodies spoke to each other, conveying the inevitable.

Hijikata wanted this. He didn't know what else lay beyond passion between males, and he did not care; right now he just needed to **feel**. His heart raced as he was ensnared by the utter beauty of the blond-haired figure whose eyes could see none other than him; a mere human. The demon in all his glory was staring avidly at him, illuminated by jade fireflies swarming the spring, only it wasn't hatred or a predator behind those deep demonic crimson orbs…but _**desire**_.

His toes slid slowly against the side of Kazama's thigh earning a shiver from those enticing lips. To which the said man lifted two fingers into, sucking and lathing them wetly before he proceeded to find the humans' entrance, probing at it softly before penetrating.

"ahhh…kaza..what are you…" moaned the distrust man.

"_hnn~?"_ he whispered beside his ear "_**preparing**_…"

"wahh…f-for w-what?"

"_The thing that'd make us feel better"_

"whh-what thing?" Hijikata stared at his partner flushing unexpectedly. 'o god…the oni couldn't….wouldn't be thinking…..of wanting….to….there...w-with him'

Kazama smirked; he hadn't thought that the human had no knowledge of the physical consummation of sexual intimacy between males.

"_I am preparing to __**mate **__with you.."_

Hijikata's face could not have flushed a redder hue. "w…wha…you"

His words were interrupted by the plunging of the oni's slender fingers, deeper into his hot entrance. Skilled fingers curling, aiming for that gland, which according to the ancient medical books of his ancestors; would give indescribable pleasure to any male oni.

"Unnhh.." Hijikata flushed embarrassedly at his abhorrent outlet as the demon's movements quickened, rubbing continuously at the newly found spot.

Hijikata moaned and squirmed against the rock; his knees grazing the oni's sides

"Kaza- ma…s-stop..unngh" his cries deepened as those fingers shoved into him mercilessly and kazama leaned downwards to engulf the human's pulsing member whole into his moist mouth causing the said man to moan harder; prodding his hips upwards into the hot cavern. The oni slid his tongue skilfully down his shaft, lips wrapping and embracing tightly the hard flesh as he moved his head in bobbing motions up and down, over and over again.

"ughh..nngh kaza-ma"

Kazama noticed the human was reaching the edge so he released the throbbing flesh, earning a dissatisfied moan.

Hijikata gazed upwards in a daze as Kazama leaned fully onto his body, staring at blond strands clinging onto the demon's sculpted features in rivulets as his fingers were slowly replaced by something warm, hard and blunt. Kazama groaned against Hijikata's ear in pleasure as he yearned to fully submerge himself into this **captivating** human. He slid his hands downwards gripping at Hijikata's knees; pulling them slightly upwards as he rocked his hips forwards in one swift motion taking the human.

Hijikata cried out sharply as Kazama shoved his cock into him. Unable to adjust to the new sensation, his hot tight cavern gripped tightly at the intruding thick flesh earning a deep groan from the demon atop him.

"Ka…za..stop" he gasped from the sharp pain. The said man slowed his movements, nearly unable to control his impending need.

"shh…Hijikata.." he whispered tenderly staring intensely into the eyes of the dark-haired beauty whose gaze was caught by the mesmerizing manifestation of desire within this oni. He, who he had thought was but a ghost wondering through time, feeling nothing but the need to subjugate and destroy. But here he was, strong, graceful and strikingly entrancing under the misty moonlit sky; dark-crimson eyes reflecting nothing but the desire to please the one being reflected in it.

Hijikata was **entrapped**.

Arousal once again ignited in his depths as Kazama's abdomen pushed against his hard member and creamy lips seized Hijikata's lips, kissing him deeply; promising nothing but pleasure.

Hijikata groaned into his partner's mouth; knees pulling and rubbing at the oni's sides longing to fully consummate the connection between them, moaning deeply as Kazama once again rocked his hips slowly but firmly; claiming the human deeply while holding his gaze.

Hijikata exhaled pleasurably, flushing deeply as his face was been scrutinised by the one above him. Kazama moved against the human swiftly, his hips humping continuously; driving his cock further in and out as the two bodies rocked rhythmically in an unspoken sensational dance as time seemed to halt playing the erotic flick splayed across the misty hot-spring over and over again.

Hijikata panted, Kazama's strong profound thrusts sending his wet towel which clung to his skin seductively sliding off his waist and down the rock. His hands fell beside his head, sliding sideways with fingers digging into the moist brown earth as he moaned continuously with his teeth clenching his bottom lip; the two figures losing all sense of control, surrendering into the night. Wet sleek chests heaved rubbing hard nipples against each other as hot erotic energy erupted from their palpable slow movements. The oni gasped, fingers digging into his partner's hips as he sort to bury his member deeper. "_ughh_" he groaned.

Hijikata pulled his knees upwards seeking to be impaled even deeper, of which Kazama responded by pulling out fully only to strongly thrust back in deeply nipping hardly at his partner's ear, rewarded by Hijikata's heightened moans as pleasure-ridden shivers continued to shoot up his abdomen and deep inside him. The oni was completely filling him up so thickly and he began to feel sensations in places he never thought in his wildest dreams could ensnare him this tremendously. His legs felt like melted putty.

He surrendered his body to the demon, so deeply conjoined to he who contentedly played him as a skillful instrumentalist knew his strings; forcing their two bodies bucking upwards along the hard surface of the rock. It was a ruthless, erotic kind of hunger that was sparking between the two forms hidden by the steamy night as Hijikata clenched his teeth against the soft flesh of the oni's neck; his fingers sliding over his curved back, feeling the taut lithe deltoids and trapezius muscles of the oni writhing against eachother like sublimed liquid as his strong thrusts sent Hijikata over the edge.

He gave a guttural cry, drool sliding down the corner of his mouth climaxing hardly against the oni who was also close; his body glided and merged against Hijikatas' as he claimed the human with last few thrusts, his body gave-in; reverberating white-hot fire encasing him in absolute release, as he moaned out loud beside Hijikata's hair; collapsing on the exhausted body panting up onto his cheek.

The two figures lay in their comfortable exhausted silence.

Minutes later, Kazama stood up picking the spent Hijikata in his grasps, shoved the huge door aside, before fleeting off with inhuman speed. They were both naked and he wouldn't find it funny if he ran into one of the maids or even worse…his cronies. Shivers ran up his spine as he imagined the look that would adorn their faces.

Kazama moved swiftly; silent as the wind. He approached the huge door of his room; which was positioned at the opposite end of the Guest section of the mansion. He slid the door open and disappeared with **his** endearing passed-out human, into the protection of his domain.

**[A/N]: / phew. funfunfun**

**please REVIEW NOW xD**


End file.
